Listen to Your Heart
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Here is part two to On the Wings of Love. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!
1. Chapter 1

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: We don't Own Code Lyoko or any thing else that is copyrighted. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 1

Their swords continued to clash against each other. Sweat was now pouring off of Bo the battle had gone longer than he had anticipated. Bo couldn't tell if his opponent hurt or not. He knew that he would need to finish this battle and fast. The shadowy fighter brought his sword up to make another charge Bo dropped into an aggressive stance hoping to get a clean shot in. just as the shadow was about to strike Bo thirsted his sword at the chest of his adversary and got him in the chest. Bo was breathing hard but started to relax but just as he did he felt a sudden surge of pain in his chest.

Bo's P.O.V.

"What that…. That's the third time this month." Bo said as he held his head in his hand, "Damn it's almost 11:30 man I am glad it's Sunday. What is there to do today? We stopped Xana again. A few days ago I was found not guilty of the crimes I committed and that was thanks to Laura. She has helped me in more ways than one. I think I will go see what see and the others are up to after a shower."

Normal P.O.V.

Thirty minutes later, Bo was heading back to his room. Grabbing a pair of jeans a white tank top and a black over shirt with the gold dragon on it and boots, Bo got dress; he locked his door and headed out to the court yard to find the others.

Bo's P.O.V.

"Ah the sun feels great. As I looked around I spotted Ulrich and Yumi at the usual bench. It was good that they finally found each other Ulrich seems to be happier and doing a little better in school. Some thing changed about Yumi to but I just can't seam to figure it out. I wonder where Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Laura are at."

"Hey Ulrich and Yumi, What's up, guys?" Bo said.

"Hey Bo!" Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time.

"You two have fun last night." I said with a smirk on my face, and Ulrich and Yumi turning red.

"Uh, oh we."

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, poor Ulrich. they might have finally admitted how they feel but ya can still get them to blush."_

"I am just messing with ya by the way where's every one else?"

"Well let's see." Yumi said, "I think Jeremy and Aelita said they were going to the movies, and Odd and Laura went into the woods."

"Ah, ok, thanks Yumi and Ulrich I'll see you two around."

"Bye" They said at the same time back in there on little world.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. It good to see others happy. I think I will go spy on my sister and Odd."

I started towards the woods to see if I could find anything to do. I had been walking for about ten minutes when I heard yelling and crying. I took off into a full sprint to try and find them. I came out to a clearing; I saw Odd yelling at Laura while she was sobbing into her hands.

"Damn you odd I am gonna kick your ass!" I was pissed beyond pissed.

"Laura, are you ok?" I shouted as I came into the clearing. She just grabbed my shirt crying. I looked at Odd and told him to beat it or get a beating. He just looked at me and walked off. I pulled Laura into a hug and tried to calm her down a little before I tried to find out why Odd was yelling at her like he was. She had already soaked my shirt but was still crying. She had been crying for a good twenty minutes before I noticed she fell asleep. I will hurt Odd later, but for now let's get you back to the dorms. Picking her up, I headed back to Kadic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's was almost lunch time, so I figured she could sleep in my dorm, and I would bring her lunch there. Getting to my dorm I remembered I locked it and the spare key to Laura's room was in there to. So, I sat her down as gently as I could and unlocked my door. Picking my sister back up, I went in and laid her on my bed and left to get us some lunch.

I was cussing mentally and about ready to tare Odd's head off. I entered the lunch room to see Ulrich and Yumi sitting with Odd talking. I was glaring at Odd .

I got in line to get mine and Laura's food. I had both trays and was heading to the door when Yumi came up to me asking where Laura was.

"I had asked Odd if he knows what's good for him. He will stay away from Laura or he won't live to see his next birthday."

Yumi was puzzled and asked what happened and I told her what I saw. She looked pissed and said she was gonna go with me to see her.

"Thanks a lot, Yumi. She could use a friend right now." We arrived back at my dorm to see Laura just waking up.

"How you feeling, sis?" I said as I sat the food down on my desk and came back and sat beside her with Yumi on her other side. She just hung her head and started to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 2

Laura's P.O.V.

"Today's the day I am gonna ask odd to help me find an after school job. I mean Bo is always willing to use his own money to get anything I want but I want be able to have money for myself. I slid of my bed and looked at my alarm clock seeing that it read 10:55.

Oh, no, I am gonna be late to meet Odd. I should have set it to get me up, but it is Sunday, and I wanted to sleep in. Oh well Odd won't mind.

Let's see what to wear? Oh man I need to do some laundry to day. Ok my light pink tank top and dark blue over shirt and some jeans. I was dressed and ready in a few minutes. I locked her door before I took off to met Odd.

I am glad that Bo and I found each other again. I missed him especially on my birthday he was a big goof back then. It hurt to know that he went to through so much pain alone, but it looks like he is slowly become the big brother that could always make me laugh.

"Hey Jeremy, hey Aelita." I shouted to the to genesis.

"Morning Laura." Jeremy and Aelita said at the same time.

"Have you seen Odd around? He said to meet him at the usual bench, but he wasn't there."

"No, I haven't seen him. What about you Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Me either." Jeremy replied.

"Oh well I will go back to the bench and wait a little while. If he doesn't show I will go bug Bo." Laura said smiling.

"Ok see ya. Aelita and I are going to the movies today." Jeremy said with a slight blush.

"Ok, you two have fun and try to actually watch the movie." Laura said with a smirk.

Jeremy and Aelita both turned red at that one and ran off to see there movie.

Suddenly my cell phone alerted me that I have a new text message. Taking my phone, I started to smile more it was from Odd. It said: "Meet him in the clearing near the pond in the woods. Love Odd." I took off in sprint to get to the pond so I could ask Odd to help me find an after school job. It didn't wake me long to get there. I am a pretty good runner. As I approached him, I stopped and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I looked up and smiled at him. He had that big Odd smile on his face like always.

"Hey Odd." I said.

"Hi" Odd said.

"So, what do you want to do, Laura?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"I can try. What do you need help with, my Angel?"

"Well, I want find an after school job." I said smiling.

"What! Why the hell do you want an after school job! Odd shouted. My smile quickly disappeared as tear started to form in my eyes. Odd had never yelled at me before. He was always smiling around me, but now, here in front of me, he is yelling like there's no tomorrow. I had tuned out the rest as the tear's started to flow freely now. I had put my hands in to my face and fell to my knees crying so hard that I couldn't hear Odd anymore. All of a sudden, I heard something. It was Bo. He was running to me.

"Laura, are you ok?" Were the first words I had heard since Odd started to yell at me. I was scared that Bo would kill Odd, so I grab his shirt and kept crying. The next thing I heard was Bo saying beat it Odd or get a beating. Odd didn't seem to care. He just walked off. Bo put his arms around me and rocked me back and forth to try and comfort me. I took in Bo's smell. It was just like Dad's. A smell that was comforting and relaxing. As I was crying I fell asleep in my brother's arms.

"Daddy!" A 7 year old little girl yelled as she ran up to a tall man with black hair and jumping into his arms.

"Hey, my little Angel. How are you?" The man said.

"Daddy, look what I got from Bo." She said as she held up the locket.

"Wow! It's very pretty, Laura." Her father said.

"I know." Little Laura giggled as her father held her.

"You know that Bo will always watch over you. He will always protect you as will your mother and I."

"You promise?" Little Laura asked.

"I promise." Her father said and with that, he began to play with Laura until she started to fall asleep.

"Daddy, I love you." Little Laura said sleepy.

"I love you too, my little Angel." Her father said as he kissed her forehead.

"I woke up in my brother's dorm. I sat up and remembered what had happened, but just as I was about to start to cry, Bo walked in with Yumi and food for us. He sat it on his desk and asked me if I was ok. Then he came and sat by me with Yumi on my other side. I just dropped my head and started to cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: We Don't Own Anything that is copyrighted. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM TO ROAST MARSHMELLOW AND HOT DOGS."

Chapter 3

Bo's P.O.V.

"It is tears me up to see my sister in such pain. I am gonna bust Odd's head open next time I see him but for now I got to try and figure out what he said that made her cry so much. If I can't do it I hope Yumi or Aelita can cause they are her closest friends.

"Laura, can you tell me what happened?" I questioned Laura. She nodded yes.

"Ok, will you tell me what happened?" Laura didn't do anything or say anything.

"It's ok if you can't right now, but please tell Yumi, Aelita, and I what Odd said to hurt you." I said while rubbing Laura's back, "I'm your brother. I promised to watch after and take care of you. I promise."

"Laura, are you hungry?" Yumi said, "Today's lunch is some what eatable."

"Are you sure about that?" I chuckled, "I can leave if you just want to speak with Yumi? If that would be easier on you cause I don't want to see you hurting like this. It hurts me too."

Laura had quit crying and looked at where I had placed the food. I guess she was starting to get a little hungry. I can't blame her. I'm hungry too.

"Do you want me to bring your food over, Sis? I asked. Laura nodded yes; I got up, got her tray of food and her drink.

"Here you go, Sis." I said as I handed her the tray.

"Do you want me to leave for a while? I don't mind. If you just want to talk with Yumi." I said.

"Please, I just need time to gather my thoughts. Just promise me you want cause any trouble." Laura pleaded.

"If it helps you start to feel better, then I won't hurt Odd, not yet anyways. I am gonna ask him what he said. Is that all right?"

"Ok, just no violence. I have seen how you get when you get mad and when you do get mad, it hurts me." Laura said sadly.

"For you, Sis, I will try a lot harder to not fight, ok." I said smiling at Laura. Laura got up, hugged me, and then she sat back down with Yumi to eat. I took my tray and went to eat out in the court yard of the school.

Just as I sat down Jeremy and Aelita came in holding hands.

"Hey Bo" They both said while walking over. Then Aelita noticed that I wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Aelite questioned.

"Oh, sorry guys. I didn't hear you walk up. I was thinking about what happened this morning." I said.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"I found Odd yelling like there was no tomorrow at Laura." I said.

"What!" They both shouted.

"Yeah, I was going to see what they were doing. When I got close, I heard odd yelling, and Laura was crying her heart out. She hasn't told me what they were fighting about. Yumi is with her now. Could you go talk with her to Aelita? Maybe you and Yumi can get her to talk about it, please?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will go right now. Sorry Jeremy." Aelita said.

"It's ok, Aelita. She is our friend, and she needs you right now." Jeremy said.

"Thanks" she said and kissed him on the check causing him to turn a few shades red. Aelita turned to go to my room.

"You know she loves you right." I smirked.

"Yeah I know." A smiling Jeremy said.

"How much do you know about the fight?" He asked me.

"Just what I told you." I said as I ate some of my chicken.

"Oh, Well I am kinda surprised that you haven't busted Odd's head open yet." Jeremy said.

"Laura asked me not to do anything to him, and I said I would try not to for her."

"Ah you really care about her, don't you Bo?"

"Yeah I do, Aelita and she are my only family, and I will look after and protect them both. I said throwing what he didn't eat away.

"So, What are you gonna do now?"

"Well first I am gonna talk to Odd and get his side of the story before I decided to hurt him." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Can you come with to remind me of my promise to Laura, Jeremy? I asked.

"Yeah, I will. I want to hear this as well. Laura and you are Aelita's cousin though you treat Aelita just like a sister, so I got to know why odd was yelling too."

"Thanks. You are the first friend I made here and I owe you a lot. I stated.

"Hey that's what friends for, man. Jeremy said while pushing his glasses back up.

"Well, let's go find Odd. he is probably still with Ulrich."

"That's not where I would want to be if I had pissed you off." Jeremy joked.

"Ulrich is a good fighter, but when it comes to my sister, I don't think he would stand a chance." I chuckled.

"Hmm, probably not."


	4. Chapter 4

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 4

Laura's P.O.V.

"My brother sat down beside me and Yumi on my other side.

"Laura, can you tell me what happened?" Bo questioned. I just nodded because I wasn't sure if my voice would work right. Then he asked if I would tell him what happened. I just couldn't. I didn't move or say anything, and I know it tore Bo up, so I could tell just by listing to him speak. Then he said that if couldn't tell him to please talk to Yumi or Aelita about what Odd said. He had started to rub my back to get me to calm down. Normally my brother can get me to calm down, but Odd's yelling at me keeps playing in my head. Was Odd even sorry that he yelled? Did he even love me to begin with, or he just wanted to feel important?

Bo started to speak again. "I'm your brother. I promised to watch out for you and take care of you and I will. I promise."

"Laura, are you hungry? Yumi said. "Today's lunch is some what eatable today." She laughed to try to get me in a better mood.

"Are you sure about that?" My brother chuckled. His laugh is just like Dad's. I think that's why I always trust my brother.

"I can leave if you just want to speak with Yumi. If that would be easier on you because I don't want to see you hurt. It hurts me too."

I had quit crying, and noticed that I was a little hungry, so I looked over to see what my brother had brought me for lunch. It was chicken fingers and a potato with a salad and a brownie for desert and chocolate milk to drink.

My brother saw me looking over at the food and asked me if I wanted him to bring me my food. I nodded and he got up and brought it over.

"Do you want me to leave for awhile? I don't mind if you just want to talk with Yumi." Bo said.

"Please, I just need time to gather my thoughts. Just promise me you want cause any trouble." I pleaded with him.

"If it helps you feel better, then I won't hurt Odd, not yet anyways. I am gonna ask him what he said though. Is that alright? Bo asked.

"Ok, just no violence I have seen how you get when you are mad and when someone hurts me even a little. Laura said sadly.

"For you, Sis, I will try a lot harder not to fight." My brother said smiling a smile. I know he is still fighting in his heart to become who he once was.

I got up and hugged my brother and went and sat back down with Yumi to eat. Bo had taken his food and left to go eat. I sat down and started to eat some of the salad my brother had brought me. He is always looking out for me and I know I am safe when he is around.

"Laura?" Yumi said making me snapping back to reality.

"Sorry Yumi, I was thinking."

"Well will you tell me what happened with Odd? Yumi asked. I looked at her and figured that Bo wouldn't eaves drop on me, so I told her what happened. After explaining it to Yumi, boy ,she was pissed. She had never heard of Odd doing that before.

"I couldn't believe it either." I said while fighting tears back.

Just then there was a knock at my brother door. I was about to ask who it was, but the door opened and Aelita came in though. She was more of sister to Bo and me. Bo told her to call him big bro or brother if she wanted, and she usually does. Bo's heart healed a lot that day finding out we had family. Be told Aelita the same thing he told me when we found each other. You are my family, and I will watch out for and protect you. My brother is just like our dad. He will stand up for his family and fight till his body should quit, and then keep going.

"Bo told me that you and Odd had a fight, Laura. I am sorry." Aelita said. I got up, hugged Yumi and her, and told them thanks for being my friends.

"Bo only told me what he saw, and he asked if I would come to talk with you too." Aelita said.

"Thanks Aelita. How was the movie with Jeremy?" I asked. I was hoping to try to change the subject.

"It was great." Aelita said, "But I am here to see how you are doing."

I knew she wasn't going to give up so I told her what I told Yumi. Now Aelita looked mad and I had never heard her cuss before. It threw Yumi and me for a loop to hear that word some out of her mouth so I decided to have a little fun with her.

"Aelita, do you use that mouth to kiss Jeremy with?" I asked. She just turned as red as a beet.

Yumi and I were laughing our heads off.

"I am kidding, Aelita." I said.

She just looked at the ground for a minute and was about to say some thing when her phone went off.

She said it was Jeremy.

"Hello" she answered but before she could say anything else her face turned white.

"What is it? An XANA attack?" I asked hoping to let off a little steam. She hung up her phone and said we need to get to the park now.

"Why? What is wrong?" I asked. She started to relay Jeremy's message.

"Bo is about to square off with Odd and Ulrich, and he couldn't stop him. He said Odd wouldn't shut up and Ulrich sided with Odd."

"Oh my goodness! Bo could kill them. We got to hurry" said Yumi as we ran out of my brother's dorm to get to the park.

Yumi and I were the first to get there to see Odd and Ulrich both on the ground and Bo still standing ready to keep fighting. Jeremy was staying out of the way. Yumi and I ran and got between Bo, Odd and Ulrich. I grabbed my brother arm and begged him to please stop.

"Bo, you promised me that you weren't gonna fight." I pleaded with tears in my eyes, "Bo looked at me" I said, and then I saw that his eyes were like ice. He had no feeling what so ever but as soon as he locked eyes with me they returned to the eyes of my brother. I could see that he was sorry about breaking his promise to me. He pulled me into a hug and started to say he was sorry over and over. I just held onto him trying to get my brother to calm down.

But what I heard next was shocking.


	5. Chapter 5

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: We don't Own Code Lyoko or any thing else that is copyrighted. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 5

Bo's P.O.V.

"So, where do you think they are? Jeremy asked.

"No clue. Let's ask around and see if anyone has seen them." I said.

"Ok, that's logical." Jeremy said.

"No big words Einstein." I laughed.

"Hey, Einstein is a big word." Jeremy laughed.

"Ya, I guess it is." I chuckled.

"Hey, Emily! Let's see if she has seen them." Jeremy said.

"Ok, hey Emily, have you seen Ulrich and Odd around?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. Sorry Bo." Emily replied.

"Ok, thanks Emily." Jeremy said as we walked off.

Jeremy and Bo had asked around for five minutes before they saw Milly and Tamia walking in the gates.

"Hey Milly, Tamia, have either of you seen odd and Ulrich any where." Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, they were in the park." Milly said.

"Yeah, and it looked like they were arguing about something." Tamia added.

"Ok, thanks a lot you two." I said as I started off the school grounds.

"Hey, Bo, wait up!" Jeremy called as he ran to catch up to me, "Now remember there is no fighting, ok."

"Yeah, I promised, but if hey hurt her for no reason, I'm gonna hurt him." I stated.

"You know I can't stop you." Jeremy stated.

"I'm gonna try my damn best not to fight. I don't want Laura to hurt anymore than she already has. What pisses me off is that he said he loved her. You wouldn't do what he done to the one you love." I stated.

"I know. If you do start to fight, I will call the girls. Laura is about the only one that will be able to stop you." Jeremy said.

"Good thinking, Einstein." I said.

"Well, I'm the brains of this operation." Jeremy chuckled.

"For that, you are my friend." I laughed.

We had gotten to the park in 7 or so minutes and started to look around for Ulrich and Odd. I was in a pretty calm mood which was a surprise to me, but I guess Laura has that effect on me. She knows I don't want to see her cry, but knows she can always count on me and Aelita too for that matter. If my friends needed me to I would lay down my life for them.

"Hey, there's Odd and Ulrich over there." Jeremy stated. I looked over and saw them by the pond talking about something.

I stalked up to odd and Ulrich. As I got close they both turned to face and I.

"What do you want!" Ulrich shouted.

"I came to ask Odd why he was yelling at my sister, but since you want to start. What's your damn problem!" I shouted.

Jeremy was starting to get nervous.

"Ulrich, why are you already shouting? We can keep this civil alright." Jeremy stated.

"He threatened to beat Odd!" Ulrich shouted.

"Yeah, I already know about that." Jeremy shouted, "Bo told me exactly what he said."

"What! You're siding with him!" Odd shouted.

"Yeah, after I heard what you did to Laura. I want to know why as well." Jeremy shouted back.

"Come on Odd. Tell me why you were yelling at Laura. I promised her that I wouldn't fight you." I stated.

"She wanted to get an after school job." Odd stated.

"What the hell? Is that the only reason you yelled at her." I shouted.

"Yeah, well, she should spend her time with me." Odd shouted.

"You are dumb ass. If she wants to get an after school job, that's her choice not yours, and if that the only reason you yelled at her. I am gonna break your ass in half." I shouted.

"Bo, don't you promised Laura you wouldn't fight?" Jeremy asked, but then he noticed that my eye's no longer held any emotion at all,

"Oh shit. I better call Aelita. She can get Laura and Yumi down here to stop them. I hope." Jeremy said.

I had started to approach Odd when Ulrich threw a kick at me. I blocked and grabbed his foot nailing him with a haymaker punch in the jaw sending him to the ground holding his face. Then Odd tried to jump and kick me which connected with me chest staggering me back a few steps, but not dropping me down. I grabbed Odd by the throat and punched him in the gut causing him to double over. Ulrich had gotten up and was charging at me to attack again. He hit me with a few punches, but from the years I lived with Lenny, I barely felt the hits.

I hit Ulrich with a quick kick to the side and punched in the face causing his nose to bleed and giving him a black eye. Odd was once again up and swing a fairly large stick at me which he had found near him. I caught the stick as he brought it down like an ax at my head. I broke it to was it was useless and punched him in the face a few times giving him a black eye as well and a busted lip. Both Ulrich and Odd were down when I felt someone grab my arm.

I looked to who had grabbed me and saw my sister with a few tears in her eyes. I ideality realized what I had done.

I saw Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy in between myself, Ulrich, and Odd. I looked back to my sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said over and over. She just held on tight and cried into my shirt saying it would be alright, but I knew that I just hurt her by breaking my promise.

"Ulrich! What the hell are you siding with Odd for? He yelled at Laura for no reason." Yumi shouted.

"So what Yumi. Is it so much to ask that she spend time with her boyfriend?" Ulrich shouted back.

"So, if I wanted to get an after school job, you would have did the same thing?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I would have. Why would you want a after school job for?" Don't you want to be with me anymore, Yumi? Fine, then we're through, Yumi." Ulrich shouted.

I was socked at the way Ulrich had just treated Yumi. She didn't deserve it either.

Yumi had walked over to where Laura, Jeremy, Aelita, and I were standing.

"If you and Odd are gonna go to Lyoko, I won't be" Aelita stated holding back tears of her own.

"Neither will I." Yumi said as a few tears fell.

"Me either." Laura stated still holding my arm.

"Well, I am sorry Ulrich and Odd, but if Aelita doesn't go to deactivate the towers, XANA will win. You are both out of the gang until further notice." Jeremy stated.

"Fine by me!" odd shouted, "I wouldn't want to be any where near that monster you call a brother, Laura, and we're through as well."

Laura visible jumped at his last remarks, and I could tell he had hurt her again. If Laura hadn't been on my arm I would have punched him again.

"Come on, Laura. Let's go." I said. We left Ulrich and odd in the park and headed back to Kadic.

"Laura, I'm sorry that I broke my promise. Odd just kept on and on along with Ulrich." I said keeping my head down. Laura pushed my head up to look her in the face and said it would be alright. I had to smile she was so forgiving just like mom. I just hugged her, said thanks, but I noticed something dark growing in her eyes. I looked over at Yumi who was trying not to cry. I felt bad Ulrich had just crushed her heart. I could tell it and the others could too..

I walked over to her with Laura still on my arm. I guess she wanted to make sure I didn't try to go back to get Ulrich and Odd again, but I don't plan on it. I was worried about what was the darkness growing in Laura's eyes. I put an arm around Yumi and told her that I'm sorry.

She just looked up and said if that's how Ulrich was gonna act I am glad we split up.

"It will be ok. You'll see." I said she put her arm around me. We got back to Kadic, and we walked Yumi to her room. Aelita and Laura stayed with her while Jeremy, and I headed out to see my uncle Franz to tell him what happened and that we would be short to fighters on Lyoko for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

Chapter 6

BO's POV

"It had been a few days since the fight with Odd and Ulrich. Yumi and Laura were spending a lot of time together trying to help each other over the pain they were feeling. This was something I couldn't make go away for Laura. I wish I could but I just don't know what to do. I had told Laura and Yumi that if they needed anything, I would try my best to help. They both said thanks. Though I think Yumi blames me on some level for her break up. I know if I hadn't got into that fight that they would still be together. It is my fault. I didn't know that I was two hours late for class, but I don't care. Am I a monster? I mean on Lyoko I was a demon, but now I am half demon. My powers and stuff got better, but not by much. I now use a different sword given to me by Laura. It was one of her feathers that made my blade of light. She gave up her life for me to save the world, but am I a monster? The answer is yes I am. I didn't even think about the fact that Ulrich was a friend. All I saw was another chance to fight. I am still fighting the darkness in my heart, but I think I am losing the fight. Every time, I see Laura hurt I blame myself. Now when I see Odd or Ulrich I lose control. Laura has been making sure that I don't fight."

Laura's POV

"Yumi said Bo wasn't in either of his classes this morning. Have you seen him, Aelita? I Questioned.

"Sorry Laura. I haven't. I don't think he has left his room." Aelita said.

"He might have just over slept." Jeremy stated.

"Maybe, but I doubt that he is just not one to laze around." I stated, "I am gonna go see if he is ok at lunch."

"Ok, we'll get Yumi and go with you." Aelita said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys." I said with a small smile. We had gotten out for lunch and had met up with Yumi.

"Do you think Bo is alright?" Yumi asked.

"I wish I knew." I stated.

"No one has seen him at all today." Aelita said.

"Well he might have just slept in." Yumi stated.

"Jeremy already said that. We are hoping that is what happened." I said. We had started to the dorms when we saw Ulrich and Odd they were talking with sissy of all people. She looked at us, smiled as she grabbed Ulrich hand, and he didn't even attemptted to pull away or even yell. I know Yumi was hurt even more now. I walked up to her and said. Forget him you can find a better guy than that. Even though I was thinking that they belonged together. I wasn't gonna tell her for now I am gonna wait till they both have time to cool down a little. She looked at me and smiled and said yeah there are a lot of great guys that I could go out with. But the shocker was when she asked if I thought that my brother would like to take her out.

I didn't know what to say but my mouth opened and it came out. "He probably would Yumi. You did save his butt when you found him and kept Jim from finding out who he was that day. He thinks very highly of you and respects you as well." I couldn't believe what I had just said but I said it.

She smiled and said she would ask him later. She started to Bo's dorm with a surprised Jeremy, Aelita and me too for that. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

Aelita came up to me and asked why I had said that. I don't know

"Aelita it just came out." I said.

"Well, I guess they would make a nice couple. I mean Bo is protective, but he needs to let others fight their own battles. He does respect her, and they do train together from time to time. Plus he is nice to all of us and tries to help others." Jeremy stated. Aelita just looked at him then said that Jeremy was right.

I couldn't believe it but maybe they were right. Maybe Yumi and Ulrich weren't meant to be. Maybe she did like my brother. Before I knew it we had caught up to Yumi and she was waiting at Bo's door. She turned to us and put a finger to her lips to quite us.

I heard my brother. He was crying and saying that he was a monster that he had caused so many problems by just showing up here that it would have been better to just have went to jail or stayed and worked at Lenny's.

The tears were back in my eyes as I tried to open his door it wasn't locked but it wouldn't budge. So I started to bang on the door as hard as I could. Bo seamed to hear me and asked who was it.

"It's Laura. Open up, Bo." I said sobbing. He knew that I was crying, and that I had heard some of what he was saying. He had opened the door and let us in had destroyed his room the desk was broke his closet door had holes in it from him hitting it. His bed was turned over he was back in all black again. He even had the black trench coat on.

"Bo, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't even look up at me I knew something was wrong.

"Bo, look at me." I said. He didn't budge.

"Damn it Bo, look at me NOW!" I screamed while tears fell. He finally looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. It hurt me to see my brother in some much pain.

"What's wrong Bo?" I asked.

"It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have came here. Then none of this would have happened." Bo said.

I dropped down next to him and put my arms around him and told him he wasn't a monster. That it wasn't his fault. That Ulrich and Odd were the monsters for treating Yumi and I the way they did.

"That's right." Yumi said, "You came to find your sister you took beatings for almost six years of your life because you thought it would keep her safe. You stood up for Jeremy, you told Aelita that she could call you brother that you would look after and protect her and Laura. You even stood up for me."

"Yumi is right, Bo. You and Laura have been a great help to us." Jeremy stated.

"Right, you helped bring my father back and have helped us stop some of XANA's most powerful and vicious attack." Aelita stated.

Bo still hadn't said anything. But he had stopped his tears and was looking at us.

"Thank you." Bo said. But I knew that we had gotten through to him.

"Come on. Let's go get some lunch." said Yumi coming over and bending down to my level and smiled.

"Yeah" Bo said, "I am hungry." We all had a good laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were on our way to the lunch room to eat when Jeremy's lap top beeped to signal that XANA had activated a tower."

Bo's POV

"When that lap top started to beep I was happy. It meant I was gonna be able to let off some steam. We hadn't seen an attack on earth yet. "Let's go before XANA has time to attack the earth." I stated.

"Right" Yumi said. We took off for the sewer entrance in the forest.

We came up to it, and I pulled the cover off. While Aelita, then Jeremy, and Laura followed by Yumi went down, I went last to make sure no one followed us. Jeremy, Aelita, and Laura grabbed their scooters while Yumi and I grabbed our boards. We made it to the factory and swung down to the elevator. Jeremy stopped at the super computer while we continued to the scanners.

Yumi and I went first.

"Transfer Bo, transfer Yumi, scanner Bo, scanner Yumi, virtualization." Jeremy boomed through the pa system in the scanner room. I felt the familiar rush as I was sent to Lyoko.

Yumi and I landed in the desert sector.

"Ok Jeremy. It's all clear." Yumi said.

"Ok I am sending Laura and Aelita." Jeremy said

Laura and Aelita landed a few feet in front of us. Yumi ran up to them while I ran a head to scout out our path.

"Jeremy where is the tower located." I asked.

"Thirty degrees to the west by twenty degrees to the south I am sending the over wing and your new overboard." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy. Without the wings I am gonna need it. Ok every one the tower is that way." I said and took the lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

Chapter 7

Bo's P.O.V.

"We were about to take off when Jeremy told us that more than one tower had been activated.

"What! Are ya sure, Jeremy?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, XANA has activated three towers." Jeremy said.

"Ok, Laura, Aelita, and I can deactivate towers, so we are gonna need you on Lyoko. Jeremy, are you up for some monster busting?" I asked.

"I'm on my way." Jeremy said.

When Jeremy was given element magic in Lyoko, he decided that it was time to get stronger there. I told the others that Jeremy was on his way, and that we would have to split up into teams because XANA was making one hell of an attack.

"Bo, how many towers are we dealing with?" Laura asked.

"Three towers, so it is gonna be Jeremy and Aelita, Yumi and you, and I will take the last tower my self."

"What! Bo, that's crazy." Yumi shouted.

"Sorry, but Laura and Aelita are XANA's targets most of the time, so they will need some one to watch their back." I stated, "Aelita feels safest with Jeremy. Right Aelita?"

Aelita blushed a little but nodded.

"And further more, without Odd and Ulrich we are at a major disadvantage." I stated, "I may have lost some of my powers, but I gained new ones to replace them. I take far less damage from XANA's monsters than the rest of you. Combine that with my training as a fighter, I will just be fine. I promise you all."

"Hey guys!" Jeremy shouted as he came up to us on a thing that looked like the over wing but was a little different. It had a shield and a small laser on it for fighting while flying.

"Good timing Jeremy. We have got everything set." I told him, "So where are the other two towers located."

"One is in the desert sector, one is in the ice sector, and the other is right here in the forest sector." Jeremy stated.

"Ok, Laura and Yumi take the one here in the forest sector. Jeremy and Aelita take the one in the ice sector. I will take the one in the desert sector, ok?" I asked.

"Ok, Laura and I are on our way." Yumi said and flew off on the overwing with Laura behind her. When I watched my sister flew away, I got a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"We're heading to the transfer tower now." Aelita said and got on Jeremy's ride and they took off for the transfer tower that led to the ice sector.

"Ok, time for me to get going." I thought as I jumped on to my overboard and took off for my transfer tower. I got to the transfer tower with out coming across any monsters what so ever.

Jeremy had made a new program for us to contact each other while he was in Lyoko.

"Jeremy, come in. This is Bo. Do you read me?" I asked into the wrist band we had.

"Yeah, Bo, I read you. What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing, that's what is bothering me, I haven't came across any monsters yet. Have you?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few blocks and hornets, but that's it." Aelita stated.

"Ok, contact Yumi and Laura and see if they have had any problems. I will try get to the tower as fast as I can, and then got and help whoever needs it first, ok?" I stated.

"Ok, will do, Bo. Good luck." Jeremy said.

I cut the communication with Jeremy and Aelita and headed to get to my tower. I had been flying for a few minutes when come tarantula's started to fire at me. I landed my board and got off so I could fight better. I left my board behind a rock and grabbed the hilt of my sword and brought forth the power of my blade of light that Laura had given me to replace the blade that I had lost.

"Alright, ass clowns. It's party time." I shouted coming from behind the rock. I was behind. I charged at the tarantula that was closest to me. I blocked a few lasers coming at me and slashed it across the XANA's symbol causing it to explode.

"Ha, one down nine more to go."

I was still getting used to not having my wings anymore but I was still a force to be reckoned with. After a few more minuets of fighting I had gotten rid of the last tarantula.

"Damn so much for getting to the tower with out having any problems." I said to no one as I reseal my sword and got back on my board.

I made it to the tower with out anymore monsters attacking me.

BO…..

Code….

LYOKO….

Ok my tower is down now to see if jer or yumi need help.

"Jeremy, how is going on your end?" I asked.

"Good, we just reached the tower. Aelita just went in." He said.

"Ok, I will see if Yumi and Laura need any help." I said.

"Ok, we will meet you there, Bo." Jeremy said.

"Ok, Yumi, Laura, how are things on your end? ……………… Laura, Yumi answer me." I said, "LAURA, YUMI! SHIT! Jeremy, Jeremy, come in. We have a problem." I shouted.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Jeremy asked.

"Laura or Yumi haven't answered. I think they are in trouble." I shouted.

"Ok, Bo, we will meet you in the forest sector." Aelita said.

"Ok, see you there." I said as I took off at break neck speed. The feeling of something bad was going to happen got stronger every second.

It only took me a few minutes to get to the forest sector transfer tower. Jeremy and Aelita weren't there yet.

"Hey, Jeremy, I am gonna go on ahead." I said as I took off.

"Ok, Bo, just be careful ok." Jeremy said.

"I will. It is my sister and one of my best friends that are in danger." I said back.

"Ok, see you when we get there." Jeremy said.

I came across Yumi fighting a whole bunch of strikers, and Laura being carried off by XANA. Laura was out in XANA's arms.

"Laura, Yumi, hold on I am coming." I shouted as I flew to try and get my sister.

"Bo, help Laura. XANA set a trap for us." Yumi shouted.

"Ok, hold on. I will help you as soon as I can." I shouted. Just as I was about to get to XANA when he transported Laura and himself to sector five.

"LAURA NOOO!" I shouted at the spot where XANA disappeared. I was about to call Jeremy to tell him when I remembered Yumi was still fighting the strikers. I turned around and my eyes went completely red as I ready my self to use my most powerful attack.

"DAMN YOU XANA! I'LL KILL YOU AND ALL OF YOUR MONSTERS." I SHOUTED.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" I shouted as I threw my right fist forward to release the dragon of darkness that now resided in my arm and wiped out all of the strikers in one shot. I started to fall down, but I saw Yumi catch me. I could see she was worried about Laura or me I wasn't sure. I had just failed my sister.

I felt the virtual tears start to fall as I realized that XANA had wanted me to be away from Laura, so he could get her.

"Damn it! I screwed up. I failed Laura. I failed all of you as well." I sobbed.

"No, you didn't, Bo. You did what you thought was best. There was no way we could have know that XANA had planed this." Yumi said trying to calm me down, "I should have tried to protect her better for you, Bo. It is my fault that XANA took Laura. I'm the one who messed up, not you."

I could hear the pain in her voice. I started to stand up and took Yumi into a hug and said no you didn't fail. I did. We should have stuck together and deactivated the towers one at a time. Then xana wouldn't have gotten away with this. I said into her ear.

"Thanks, Bo." She said.

"Hey, we're friends, right? We got to look out for each other." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you are right." she said.

"Jeremy, where are you?" I said into my wrist band.

"We are deactivating the forest tower since Yumi and Laura didn't make it." Jeremy said.

I have bad news, Jeremy. I will tell you when Yumi and I get to you, ok." I said.

"Ok, hurry up, Bo." Jeremy stated.

"Yumi, do you still have the overwing?" I asked.

"No, the strikers got it." She said.

"Ok, hop on I still have my board." I said as I jumped on to the board and offered my hand.

"Thanks Bo." Yumi said as she grabbed my hand and got on.

"Hold on. We're are heading to Jeremy and Aelita at the tower." I said.

"Right" She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

We made it to the tower in a few minutes.

"Ok, Bo. What's the bad news?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait! Where is Laura?" Aelita asked.

"That's the bad news, Aelita. XANA has Laura."


	8. Chapter 8

Listen To your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: We hope you like it. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS. Enjoy! )

Chapter 8

Laura's P.O.V.

"Owww what happened? Where am I? I thought as I sat up. I remember Yumi and I fighting a bunch of strikers and then nothing.

Wait I know where I am this is the same room XANA took me to last time he caught me.

"XANA, let me go!" I shouted.

"Ah, my dear, good to see you are awake now." He said as he approached me.

"Stay away from me you freak." I shouted while backing up.

For some reason he stopped and smiled.

"Ok why did you stop?" I asked.

"Because you asked me to my dear." He said while smiling, "I saw what odd did to you and it was horrible my dear. I would never speak to you in such a manner."

"I don't care what Odd said. I will not stay here with you. My brother is gonna come and save me. I can always count on him!" I shouted.

"Oh can you?" Xana sneered.

"What do you mean?" I said holding tears back.

"Let me show you."

Xana had showed me the group. They weren't sad, but happy and not seeming to miss her.

"You're lying, XANA! Damn it! You're lying!" I screamed as I slid down with my back against a wall and pulled my legs to my chest and started to cry in to my hands.

"My brother will come for me. I know he will." I said over and over.

"Maybe he will, my dear." XANA said.

"Maybe he won't." I thought, "I mean they all looked happy, and they didn't seem to miss me. Even Bo looked happy." I didn't see the dark rings forming around me.

"A few more hours, and she will be mine." Xana thought, "Now I just need to keep her brother and the others away from here."

Bo's P.O.V.

"Ok Jeremy, I am gonna send you back to the real world, so we can get to sector five." I said.

"Sure Bo. Just be careful. There is no telling what XANA may have planed for you. Jeremy said.

"True, XANA could have an army waiting on us." Yumi said.

"I don't care how many fucking monsters are in my way. I will get my sister back." I shouted as my eyes turned crimson for only a second.

"Bo, we will get her back I know we will." Aelita said.

"Yeah, we will Bo. I know how much you care about Laura. We all do." Yumi said with a smile.

"You're right. Are you ready, Jeremy?" I asked.

"As ready as I can be." Jeremy said.

"Ok, see, when we get Laura back, you will bring Laura to Earth." I said as I sent Jeremy back to the real world.

After a few minuets, we heard Jeremy tell us that he was about to enter the password for sector five.

"Ok, Jeremy, we are ready to go." I said. Jeremy entered the password and the transporter arrived to take us to sector five.

"Ok guys, the door is about to open get ready. Ok, the countdown has started." Jeremy said.

"Ok, can you tell us where the switch for the timer is at Jeremy?" Yumi shouted as we ran along destroying any creepers that got in our way.

"It is just down the hall to the right." Jeremy said.

"Ok were almost there." Aelita said.

"Just hold on, Sis. I am coming for you." I said.

"Got it!" Aelita said as she hit the switch stopping countdown.

"Ok, go to the console, and we will find where XANA has her." Jeremy said.

"Ok, let's get moving. The faster we do this, the less time XANA has to hurt Laura." Yumi said.

"Right, let's get moving. I said.

We made our way to the lift to take Aelita to the console that we need to find where XANA has Laura.

"Ok it could take a while for Aelita to find the info we need." Yumi said as she walked over to me.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We keep an eye out for the mantas, creepers and strikers that XANA can send to get Aelita." Yumi stated.

"Ok, thanks a lot for you letting me know." I said.

"Hey, no problem. I told you. You have helped all of us in some way, and Laura is normally the one to be there for you, but until then I hope I can be of help to you." Yumi said while smiling.

"By the way, what was it you wanted to ask me before XANA decided to be an ass like usual?" I asked.

"Oh, so you remembered?" She stammered.

"Uh, yeah it sounded important, so I figured that I would ask later, but we have a little time while Aelita looks for XANA and Laura."

"Well I wanted to know if you would go out with me on Friday night since Ulrich and I broke up." She wasn't looking at me.

"There are other guys who would love to take you out, so why me?" I asked, "I mean you're smart, beautiful, and funny. I would be honored to take you out Yumi."

"Thanks Bo. I need to get my mind off Ulrich even if it is only for a few hours." Yumi said while smiling.

"No problem. I think Laura would like to be alone for awhile anyways I mean the last few days I was always around, and I think she is starting to get a little irritated with me always being around." I said.

"Maybe, but she will always want you around her. You two were apart of almost six years." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I was the brother that I was before the accident. I can remember what I was like, but I just can't seem to be as easy going or funny as I was then." I said with my head down.

"Don't worry. With a little time you will be that person again, and Laura is happy now." Yumi said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Yumi." I said with a smile.

"I got it!" Aelita yelled, "She is a level above us."

"Ok, so how do we get there?" I asked.

"Jeremy, this is where the info I sent you comes in handy." Aelita said.

"Right, all I need to do is send your vehicles and you can get in XANA changed the path from last time we were here so be careful." Jeremy said.

"Ok, Einstein, we are on our way." I said as my red and black overboard appeared.

"Ok, were going now Jeremy." Yumi said as got on to her overwing, and Aelita got onto her pink overboard.

"Let's go you two." I said as I took off with Yumi and Aelita close behind me.

"Ok, you are coming up to the access portal now." Jeremy said.

"Ok, I see it now." Aelita said.

"Aelita, be careful. If it gets to dangerous, I want you to get out of here. Yumi, will you look after her ok?" I asked.

"Ok." They said at the same time.

"Alright, let's go get Laura back, and kick XANA's ass!" I shouted as I went though the portal.

I wasn't ready for what I saw. There was Laura with XANA here look was the same but in all black including her wings and hair.

"Ah, welcome brats." Xana sneered.

"Up yours, XANA!" I shouted.

"Let Laura go right now, XANA!" Yumi shouted.

"She is free to go when ever she wants too." XANA said as held his hand out for Laura

"I don't want to leave you my king." Laura said as she grabbed XANA's hand.

"What! Laura what are you saying? You can't be serious Sis." I shouted.

"Oh, but I am big brother." She sneered icy. That is when I noticed that Laura's eyes were black. They had no light in them at all. She wasn't herself. Her eyes were usually full of light. Now they were full of hate and darkness.

"What did you do to her, XANA?" I asked with my voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, I did nothing to her. She saw the truth about all of you. She saw that none of you cared about her." Xana chuckled.

"I would never quit caring about my sister. She is my family and I would give my life for her." I shouted.

"Oh, that's good, Bo, because I plan on killing you for my new queen." Xana said while drawing his sword.

"Yumi try and get Laura out of here." I said as I drew my sword.

"Prepare yourself, Bo. For now, I will not hold back in our fight." Xana shouted.

"Fine by me, you bastard." I shouted.

Xana and I traded blows for about thirty minutes before I saw Yumi and Aelita sent back to Earth by Laura. I jumped back to put some distance between me and XANA.

"Laura, why did you do that?" I shouted.

"Because you want to hurt my king, and I will not let that happen." Laura shouted.

"But, he is the enemy Sis." I shouted.

"No, you are my enemy, Bo." Laura shouted.

"Laura, don't leave us please." I begged.

"Ah, you really think that fake tears will work on her now, Bo." Xana sneered.

"Damn you, XANA!" I shouted with virtual tears running down my face. Just as I was about to strike at XANA, I was shot by Laura. I was sent back to the wall where a dark arrow held me. I was screaming in pain.

I heard Yumi and Aelita both shouting at Jeremy to get me out of there. I shouldn't be able to feel pain, but I did. This is pain was deep in my heart.

"Bo, it is time for you to leave my world." Xana said.

"Allow me my king." Laura said.

"As you wish, my queen." Xana said.

"Goodbye, big brother." Laura sneered as she shot me over and over sending me back to Earth.

I fell out of the scanner in pain. I was holding my screams of pain in. I learned not to scream in pain from years ago.

"Bo, are you alright." I heard Yumi say as she knelt beside me and brought my head in to her lap.

"Aelita, get the first aid kit, and Jeremy down here fast."

"Ok Yumi, Aelita and I are on the way." Jeremy shouted.

"Yumi, Laura is gone. She sided with XANA." I choked out.

"I know, Bo. I am sorry." Yumi said.

"I failed her not once, but twice. I failed our parents. I broke my promise to protect her and not let anything happen to her." I said as tears now fell freely.

"It is alright, Bo. We will get her back. You will see. I promise you. We will get her back and stop XANA." Yumi said as she smiled with tears in her eyes as well.

"Yumi, is Bo alright? Jeremy asked as he stepped off the elevator with Aelita and the first aid kit.

"He's not bleeding any where, and I don't think he has any broken bones or internally injuries." Yumi said.

"I am just tired. That battle took a lot out of me physically and emotionally." I said as Yumi helped me to stand.

"Are your sure, Bo?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, let's just get back to Kadic and try to get some rest because we've been gone almost all day." I said.

"Good thing it was a half day for teacher work day. Jeremy stated.

"Yeah it is." I chuckled.

"We also have the next few days off, so we can rest up and make a plan to get Laura back." Yumi said.

"True, but first, let's get Bo back, so he can rest." Aelita said as Yumi helped me to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: We don't Own Code Lyoko or any thing else that is copyrighted. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 9

Bo's P.O.V

"Come on son, focus." A man said with dark hair.

"I'm trying too, dad, but it's hard." A seven year old Bo said.

"I know you can do this, son. It is part of who you are." Bo's father said.

"I will try harder, dad. I swear it." Bo said.

"I know you will always try, son. I believe in you, Bo." Bo's father said, "Here your mom coming with Laura. This is why I train you son to protect your sister and yourself. Laura is a special child. She is able to bring out the best in people some how. Even at this early age. Bo you are going to be the next ninja of…….."

"Bo" A voice said.

"Bo, wake up. Come on." The voice continued.

"Don't worry, Yumi. He is stronger that we think. He will wake up." another voice said. It sounded like Aelita's. So, Yumi and Aelita are here. Where's Laura? Why can't I move? I thought that I was dead. But then I felt a cool sensation on my forehead.

"He has been out of it for two days now." Another voice said. It sounded like Jeremy. What happened? Why have I been out for two days.

Then it all came back. Laura helping XANA send me back to Earth with her own hands. All of it.

NOOOOOO! I shouted as I sat up. Knocking Yumi off my bed and scaring the shit out of Jeremy and Aelita. I was breathing pretty hard when I sat up I had been sweating so much that my bedding was soaked through.

"You ok, Bo?" Yumi asked as she got up.

"I think so." I said as I put my feet over the edge.

"You have been out of it for two days now." Aelita said.

"Damn, sorry for worrying all of you." I said while looking at the floor.

"I have some bad news, Bo." Jeremy stated.

"I know Laura has sided with XANA." I said.

"Well that, and XANA has locked the scanners. There is no way for us to get to Lyoko until Franz can get them unlocked." Jeremy stated while pushing his glasses up.

"Ok, so how long do you think that's gonna take?" I asked.

"Well, he said it could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days." Aelita said.

"Damn it! I failed Laura three times in one day." I shouted.

"Bo, you didn't fail. I told you that already. Jeremy and Aelita don't think you failed either." Yumi said sitting next to me.

"Whatever it is, I can't fight Laura I just can't." I whispered.

"We are gonna find a way to get Laura back with out having to fight her, Bo." Jeremy said.

"I hope so." I said.

"So, are you hungry, Bo?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah I am. What's for lunch?" I asked.

"We were about to go and get it now. You think you can walk, or do you want eat in here." Yumi asked.

"I think I need to get up and out to start getting my strength back." I said, "Now if you would all step out side so I can get dressed."

"Oh, sorry." Yumi and Aelita said at the same time as they head out the door.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, see you in a few, Bo." Jeremy said laughing.

"Ok, see you in a few." I said chuckling. I grabbed a black shirt with a white over shirt. A pair of regular jeans my black bandana with flames on it and my boots. I went out and locked my door seeing the others were waiting on me.

"Good to see you able to move ok, Bo." Yumi said walking over with Jeremy and Aelita behind her.

"Ya, It is." I joked.

"Very funny. We didn't think you would ever wake up. We had the nurse come up." Yumi said.

"She it was just a bad case of exhaustion." Aelita stated.

"Told you I was just tired." I smirked.

"Yeah well we still didn't know what to think." Yumi said.

"Sorry I worried you all." I said.

"That's ok. We're just glad your ok." Jeremy said.

"Me too, Einstein." I said.

"Ok, let's go get something to eat." I stated as I walked on ahead of them.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yumi said running up to me with Jeremy and Aelita just catching up.

"Well, I am hungry. I haven't eaten in almost three days." I said.

"After we eat, we need to start planning our attack on XANA." Jeremy said.

"Ok, after we eat, we plan." I said.

"Wait! What's today anyways?" I asked.

"Friday. Why do you ask, Bo?" Aelita asked.

"Well, if your still up for it, Yumi, we do have a date tonight." I said as I looked over at her.

"Well if you still want to go its ok." Yumi said looking at me.

"What you and Yumi are going out?" Jeremy and Aelita shouted at the same time.

"Well it is just one date." I said.

"Yeah, I just want to try and move on from Ulrich, and Bo said he didn't mind." Yumi said.

"Well, have fun you two." Jeremy said.

"But not to much fun." Aelita giggled.

"Aelita!" A blushing Yumi shouted.

"Nothing like that is gonna happen. Not on the first date anyways." I said laughing, "Besides I don't kiss and tell anyways."

Yumi just turned even redder, and I received a punch in the arm for my comment.

"Ouch! No fair beating up an injured man." I said.

"Well, you deserved it." Yumi said still a little red.

We continued to talk about Lyoko and other things while we were heading to the lunch room.

"Ah, meatballs and gravy." I said as we got and paid for our food.

"I guess so." Aelita and Jeremy stated.

"At least it is eatable." Yumi said.

"Ok, let's eat outside. I want to sit in the fresh air, ok." I said.

"Sure, it is a nice day today." Aelita stated.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Jeremy said.

"Well, I am not eating alone, so I am in too." Yumi said smiling.

"Ok, outside it is." Aelita said happily.

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah, let's go, Aelita." Jeremy said smiling. We found one of the empty outdoors tables and Jeremy sat beside Aelita and Yumi beside me.

"Jeremy, we are gonna need help taking on XANA this time." I said. Yumi looked down knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, we are Bo." Jeremy stated.

"Ulrich and Odd were asking about Laura to see if she was ok, and where she was at." Aelita said.

"We haven't told them yet though." Jeremy said.

"We are gonna have to be able to get along if were gonna win and get Laura back." I stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yumi said while looking down.

"Yumi you ok?" I asked. She just nodded her head.

"Yumi, look me in the eye and tell me your ok." I said. She wouldn't look up. So I took moved her head up to I could look her in the eye to see if she was ok. She was fighting back tears from what Ulrich had said it still hurt her very much.

"Yumi, if we had another way, we would find someone else but we're not going have time to train new fighters. It is ok to cry, Yumi. Don't hold in the sadness or the angry. It will just eat at you until it bust and hurts worse." I said.

She started to cry and I pulled over to let her know that she would be ok.

"I can't believe what he said. I thought that he loved me, but I guess I was wrong." She sobbed.

"It will be ok, Yumi." I said while rubbing her back, "Just let it all out."

After a few minutes, Yumi had quit crying, and we had finished lunch. We headed to the factory to see how Franz was doing on getting the scanners back online.

"Jeremy, you and Aelita head on down first. I want to talk with Yumi for a min ok." I said.

"Sure, meet you down there, Bo." Aelita said. Aelita and Jeremy got in the elevator and when down.

"What do you want to talk about, Bo?" Yumi asked.

"Well, it isn't important, but where do you want to go tonight?" I asked.

"Oh well, how bout a movie?' Yumi asked.

"Ok, I haven't ever been on a date before, so I figured you would know where to go." I said turning red.

"What! You have never been on a date before!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Nope, I really didn't want to bring a girl anywhere near Lenny's place." I said.

"Well, with the way he was. I don't blame you." Yumi stated.

"Ok, well, now that we know where were going lets catch up with Jeremy and Aelita." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." Yumi said putting her arm around me and my arm around her waist. We both turned a little red, but I still hope that Ulrich and Yumi do find a way back to each other.

"Ah, ya finally decided to join us." Franz spoke up.

"Yeah, just had to decided something Uncle." I said.

"So, how is getting the scanners back online coming along?" Yumi asked.

"Well, XANA really messed up the programs for the scanners, so it will take about one more day to get them up and running, or until XANA is ready to attack us here on Earth." Franz said while typing on the super computer.

"Ok, so keep us informed. We will ask Ulrich and Odd tomorrow if they will help us." I said as Yumi and I headed for the elevator.

"So, what do you want to see Yumi?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that the Omen was good." She said.

"Oh, so ya want to see a horror movie." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so are you scared, Bo? She asked with an evil look, "Big bad Bo is scared?"

"Nah, just figured you would try and drag me into a chick flick. that's all. Those are way scarier." I said mocking Yumi.

We had a good laugh about it on the way to the theater.

"Ok, two for the Omen." I said as we got to the ticket counter.

"Ok, that will be twenty five euros." The clerk said. I paid for the tickets and we went in got popcorn drinks and some candy. We made your way to the top of the seats so we could see better.

(AN: We had never seen the Omen, so we can't really say what it is like.)

During some of the scary parts, Yumi would hide her face in my chest and get a death grip on my arm. I did get her good though. I told her that the worst of it was over and she looked just as something really scary happened. I think I deserved the slap I got but it was funny as hell to see the look of horror on her face.

The movie ended and we were heading out when we walked right into Ulrich.

"So, it seams that you didn't waste any time in asking out Bo. Did you, Yumi?" Ulrich snapped.

"So, what if I did ask him out? It wasn't like you cared anymore anyways." Yumi shouted.

"Hey, we all need to calm down." I said.

"Why should I?" Ulrich snapped.

"Because we need yours and Odd's help." I said.

"Oh, so the great Bo needs help." Ulrich sneered.

"Yeah, I do, ok. I said."

"What you're serious aren't you?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, you were asking about Laura earlier right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a few days." Ulrich stated.

"Well, the reason you haven't is because XANA has her thinking that we don't care about her. She has given him the last key to Lyoko, and she even attacked us. She has sided with him. She even is calling him her king." I stated.

Ulrich looked shocked but started to speak.

"Ok, Bo, I'm in. We got to get her back." Ulrich said, "And Yumi, I am sorry for yelling at you like I did, but I think I have feelings for Laura."

"It is ok, Ulrich." Yumi started.

"No, I shouldn't have spoken to my best friend the way that I did." Ulrich said.

"We can argue about apologies later. We need to get Odd to help us as well. We don't even know what XANA is doing to Laura right now." I said.

"Yeah, let's go find him and see if he will help us" Ulrich said.


	10. Chapter 10

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 10

Laura's POV

"Why do I feel like I do something wrong every time I try to shoot Bo? I feel like I am being torn apart, but XANA showed me that they didn't care yet he refused to lift his weapon at me. He only struck at XANA. I continued. Could XANA be lying to me? I thought.

"My queen, where are you?" I heard XANA call for me.

"I am in here, my king." I replied.

"Ah, I will be ready to go to earth in a day and a half so until I am ready, I have locked the scanners, so that your former friends can not interfere with our plans, my dear." XANA explained.

"Good idea, my king." I said walking over to him.

"Once on earth, we will rule over all that is there, and you can be the one to execute the ones that hurt you, my dear." XANA said with his hand on my cheek.

"Thank you, my king." I said.

But my heart was telling me that killing them wasn't right. They had done nothing to me that warranted death. Not even odd deserved to die. Why can't I figure out what is wrong with me. I mentally screamed.

Bo's P.O.V.

We had gotten back to the dorms and told Ulrich to meet at my dorm when he found Odd.

"Ok, Bo, I am sorry for starting the fight in the park." Ulrich said.

"No, I started it by going after Odd. Besides it takes two to fight. We should all take blame for it. Not just you, me, or Odd ok, man?" I asked.

"Thanks Bo. Now I hope I can talk Odd into helping us." Ulrich stated.

"Well, he maybe mad, but I think he will help us to get Laura back. Besides if anything else, he will want to go beat XANA with us." I stated.

"Let's hope so." Yumi said. I could see it in Ulrich's eyes. He still cared about Yumi, and I am glad that he did because during this final fight with XANA, I have a feeling that I won't be walking away.

"Bo, are you gonna stand there all day?" Yumi asked while waving a hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about the upcoming fight with XANA." I said.

"It will be fine. You'll see we will win and put XANA in his place like always." Yumi said as we walked to my dorm.

"Yeah, you're right. Good always wins over evil, right?" I asked.

"You got that right." Yumi said while smiling. I hope Yumi and Ulrich realizes that they are destined to be together like Jeremy and Aelita are destined to be. Even though what Odd did to Laura makes me mad, but they are destined to be with each other as well.

"Bo, you're spacing out again." Yumi said while laughing.

"Sorry" I said while rubbing the back of my head, "I just want to hurry and get this fight done with. I miss Laura."

"Me too, Bo." Yumi said.

We had been talking randomly in my dorm until we heard a knock at my door.

"Come on in." I said. There was Ulrich with Odd.

"So, you're gonna help Odd?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got to tell Laura that I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Odd said.

"It is cool, Odd. We will get her back, and then you can say sorry to her." I stated.

"Ok, well when is the attack." Ulrich asked.

"Well in a day, XANA locked the scanners down, so we can't go right now. Jeremy, Aelita, and Franz are working on getting them running right now, so Yumi and I headed out."

"Yeah, I saw. How was your date?" Ulrich asked looking down.

"We just went to a movie. It isn't anything serious yet." Yumi said.

"Oh" Was all Ulrich said.

"What! You and Bo went out!" Odd shouted.

"Yeah, I needed to get my mind off XANA for a little while, and Yumi needed to just get out for awhile, so Yumi suggested a movie. But that's beside the point. We can discuss this later. Right now we need to be ready to move at a moments notice." I said.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do now?" Odd asked.

"Well, we all need to get some sleep. It has been a long day." I said, "So keep your cells on the highest volume in case we attack tonight because with three geniuses working on that problem, we could be attacking soon."

"Ok, I am kinda tired anyways." Ulrich said.

"Me too." Odd chimed in.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." They said as they left.

"Well, I am gonna go back to my dorm too, Bo. See you tomorrow." Yumi said as she left.

I waited for about thirty minuets before I left to go to the factory. I was gonna ask Franz if he knew how to break XANA's hold on Laura. I had one idea, but first, I needed Laura.

"Sorry but the scanners are still down." I heard Franz say as I got off the elevator.

"I know you would have called." I said as I came around to see Jeremy and Aelita asleep in the corner, "I guess they were really tired."

Yes, they both worked really hard, and thanks to their help, I should be ready by noon, tomorrow." Franz said.

"That's good, but I want to know how to break XANA's hold over Laura." I said. Uncle Franz could tell that was worried about Laura.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is the light power that she gave you when you lost half of you dark power to XANA."

"Ok, so the feather that Laura gave me should do it?" I asked.

"Yes, in theory, it should. It was part of her before XANA took her, so it should bring her back." Franz stated, "But it could be fatal for you, Bo. The light power keeps you alive in Lyoko, and without it, I can't bring you back, and if you lose your life points you will be gone forever."

"That's a chance I am gonna take. I would give my life for my sister. I swore this on our fathers death bed that I would look after and protect her with my very life if necessary." I stated.

"I figured you would say as much." Franz chuckle, "Are you gonna tell the others Bo?"

"No, they would just try and stop me. I can't afford that now."

"So, you would break Yumi's heart by not telling her." Franz asked.

"No, Ulrich and Yumi belong together. I am just helping a friend right now." I stated.

"What about Laura? You two just found each other, and you're willing to gable that you will die."

"Yes, because, I know that if I do die, she will be cared for. She died for us once before, and I don't want her to die again. Plus, she has you, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd to watch over her." I said.

"I see you have thought about this for a while, nephew." Franz stated.

"Yes I have and what scares me is that I am calm about it." I stated.

"Well, it is ok to be scared, Bo. It helps keep us from doing something dangerous." Franz stated, "Plus, having the courage to face you fears s what makes us stronger."

"Oh, damn." I said.

"What is it, Bo" Franz asked.

"I just remembered that Laura's birthday is coming up." I said.

"Oh yes, that is right." Franz said, "So, what are you mad about Bo?"

"If I die, I will miss her birthday again. I have already missed five of them, and missing another after we found each other would be hard on her." I stated.

"Well, we could always take time and see if there is another way." Franz said.

"No, we can't XANA locked the scanners, so he would have time to recover and be at full strength. As soon as the scanners are up, we have to attack, so he can't do what ever it is he is planning." I stated, "It is just a gamble. All I have to do is avoid any attacks, and then we can find a way to get me back to Earth later after we save Laura."

"Ok, Bo, go back to the dorms and get some sleep. I know I won't be able to talk you out of this plan, so at least be rested for the fight." Franz said.

"I will and don't breath a word of this to any of the others please?" I asked as I headed for the elevator.

"I won't I promise." Franz said as I left.

XANA, tomorrow is your time is up. Laura just hold on. I will save you. I promise. Even if I die, I will make sure you are safe before the life leaves my body. I thought as I got to my room and when to sleep resting up for the battle to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: We don't Own Code Lyoko or any thing else that is copyrighted. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 11

Bo's P.O.V.

"Bo, you're getting good with the katana." Said a man with long dark hair pulled back. 9 year old Bo just grinned.

"Big brother, daddy, it is lunch time. A little girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes yelled.

"Ok, we're coming, my little angel." The man said as he picked her up, "Come on son, practice is over for today."

"Ok dad." Bo said.

"If you keep learning, at this pace, you will be a ninja by the time you 18. Their father said.

"I will continue to train my hardest dad."

"I know you will, son."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's P.O.V.

"I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. As I hit the off button and slid to the edge of my bed, I can't believe I forgot about that. I was training to be a ninja. I wish I could remember more. I yawned and stretched. Looking back at my clock to see what time it is, I was surprise what time it was. It was 11:30 am. Only thirty minutes till its go time.

I got dressed, grabbed my cell and dialed Yumi's number first. I heard the phone pick up then a loud crash as she just had rolled out of bed.

"Morning Bo." She said sleepily.

"Morning, I am gonna wake up Ulrich and Odd and head on to the factory. So we will be ready."

"Sure, but didn't Franz say it could be awhile."

"I talked with him last night before I went to bed." I started, "He said the scanners will be online by noon today."

"Shit. Ok I will meet you three at the bench, ok? Yumi said.

"Ok bye." I said as I hung my cell. I left my room, and I went to wake odd and Ulrich up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two, get up NOW!" I shouted as I banged on their door. I heard a few grunts and a few cuss words when Ulrich opened the door.

"Man it is too early to get up." Ulrich whined.

"Yeah, I know, but the attack is in thirty minuets, so we got get to the factory." I stated, "Yumi is already getting ready."

"How do ya know that?" Ulrich asked fully awake now.

"I went to talk with Franz last night after you all left." I stated, "He said that he will be ready by noon today."

"Ok, Odd and I will be there." Ulrich said.

"Ok meet Yumi and me at the bench." I said as I walked off.

"Ok, see ya there." Ulrich called out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five minutes, we were on our way through the sewers to the factory. We got on the elevator and went to the computer room.

"Ah, so you all are here." Franz said as we got off.

"Yeah we have forgiven and forgotten about the fight right now. All that matters is getting Laura back." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, now we're gonna kick XANA's ass." I said.

"So, how much longer, Franz?" Odd asked.

"They are about to come online now." Said Franz.

"Ok, Odd, Ulrich, and I will transfer first. Then Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy." I stated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys ready?" I asked as we got in to our scanners.

"Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Bo. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Bo. Virtualization!" Franz shouted through the speakers.

After that, I felt the rush of air, and we landed on Lyoko.

"Ok, no monsters around send the others." I said as I looked around. After a few minuets Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy landed beside us.

"Ok kids, vehicles are on the way." Franz said.

"Cool board Bo. Odd said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So everyone ready?" Ulrich asked.

"Ready." We all shouted.

"Ok to sector five." Yumi shouted.

"Ok, move out. I shouted and took off to where we used the transporter.

"Ok Franz, we're where. Jeremy said when we arrived at the end of the sector.

Ok, I'm bringing up the transporter now." He said.

"Hold on to your lunch everybody." Odd said as we were taken to sector five, "Damn I still hate this thing." Odd was bent over holding his knees.

"Come on it isn't that bad." I smirked.

"Very funny Bo." Odd said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ok let's go get Laura back." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, let's go. Ulrich and I will take point while Jeremy and Odd watch our backs. Yumi keep an eye on Aelita." Bo said.

"Ok Bo let's go." Ulrich stated.

Ok kids, the doors are open, but the countdown isn't starting." A confused Franz said.

"XANA might be ready to implement his plan." I shouted, "Let's hurry and find his punk ass." We all took off to where XANA had last taken Laura, so I lead the way with Ulrich close on my heels.

"We are almost there guys, so get ready." I shouted back.

"Ok Bo. We're with you all the way!" Ulrich shouted to me.

"Thanks Ulrich and Odd." I said as we entered XANA's lair.

"Ah, so you managed to get the scanners back on sooner than I thought you would." Xana sneered, "But it doesn't matter it saves me the trouble of tracking you down and killing you later."

"You will never win XANA!" Jeremy shouted.

"Yeah, as long as were still able to fight, we will." Yumi shouted.

"Together, we can't be beat." Odd shouted.

"Now it is time for you to give Laura back, XANA." Ulrich shouted.

"If you want her, come get her." Xana smirked, "Laura, my queen, our enemies have arrived to fight us."

"Yes, my king, it is time to make them pay for what they've done." Laura said as she came into view. Ulrich and Odd couldn't believe their eyes what XANA did to Laura.

"Go, my queen. I will finish getting the preparations for our rule of earth ready." Xana said and disappeared.

"So, are you ready to die, friends? Laura sneered.

"You all stay out of this out and your weapons up." I said as I approached Laura.

"You had better draw your sword, brother, or I will kill you. Laura smirked.

"I will not fight you, Laura. I can't fight you. If you really want kill me, if it what you heart desires, then kill me." I said.

"Fine, die BO!" Laura shouted and started to shoot arrows at me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"Why? Why I can't shoot him? I missed every shot. What is wrong with me?" I was mentally screaming.

"Laura, we don't want fight you. We all love you and miss you." I heard Bo say. But XANA showed me that they didn't care. Was he lying to me? Could I have been wrong? I dropped my bow, and my head started to hurt. I grabbed it and fell to my knees holding my head.

Bo's P.O.V.

"LAURA! I shouted and ran to her. Laura, are you ok? Please answer me." I pleaded.

"Big brother, help me." She whimpered. I could see light in her eyes as she fought with the darkness in her heart. I could tell she was in pain. She had tears running down her face.

"I will, my sweet little sister." I said as I took my sword, and I turned it back into her feather that she gave me after XANA took half of my dark powers.

"Laura, here this is the power of light you gave me. Now you need it, so I am giving it back to save you." I said to my sister. I placed the feather to her forehead and prayed that it would be enough to break the dark powers hold on her. Her clothes, her bow, her hair, and her wings turned back to white. I knew that she was coming back to us.

Laura's P.O.V.

"I felt like I was being washed in light when my brother gave me back the feather. I remember that my brother would never lie to me never hurt me."

"Bo." I said weakly.

"Yes, Laura." I heard him say.

"I am right here, so is everyone else." He said as he helped me up, "Odd and Ulrich want to apologize for their actions, so do I."

"It's ok, Bo. I forgive you all." I said with a weak smile.

"Thanks Laura. I don't deserve it, but thanks." Odd said as he looked down at the ground.

"Thanks Laura. Odd is right. We don't deserve you forgiveness for the way we acted. It was stupid." Ulrich stated.

"It is alright, Ulrich and Odd. Let's go." I said while my brother supported me.

"You are not going anywhere brats." A voice shouted. We all turned to see XANA with his weapon drawn and ready to fight.

Bo's P.O.V.

"Damn it! I was hoping we could at least get Laura out of here." I thought.

"DIE LAURA!" XANA shouted and threw a ball of dark energy at her. I pushed Laura to Ulrich and took the full blast. But it wasn't what I thought it was.I screamed in pain as XANA started draining the rest of my power.

"BO!" I heard them all shout.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I knew that you would not let Laura get hit Bo. Now I have the power of darkness that has been growing in your heart for six years. Now I have no further use for you die worm." XANA sneered as he started to electrocute me.

Laura's POV

"Stop it! XANA STOP IT NOW!" I shouted over and over. Ulrich and the others were hitting the barrier that XANA put up with everything they had. Aelita wasn't letting me help though I doubt I could make a difference. I couldn't even move.

"Oh god, NO! I shouted as XANA threw Bo to the ground. He wasn't moving at all.

"Now I can go to earth and rule over all." Xana laughed as his barrier and he disappeared.

"BO!" I shouted as I tried to get to him, "No, no, no." My brother still hadn't moved. Ulrich and Odd came and helped me get over to him. I placed his head in my lap as the tears fell freely now.

"Wake up, Bo. Please wake up. You can't leave me. You promised me that you would always protect me and watch over me." I sobbed.

"Laura, he is gone I heard Uncle Franz say, "I am sorry but he knew that without the power you gave him there was a chance he could die." You could hear him crying lightly.

"Come on. Let's go. We got to stop XANA." Jeremy said with tears in his eyes too.

"Yeah we got do it for Bo." Ulrich said who was also showing some tears. He putted his hand on my shoulder.

"I am gonna kill you XANA!" I shouted as laid my brother's head back down.

"Come on. Let's go get him." Aelita said. Ulrich and Odd helped me up. We were making our way back to the transporter, so Franz could bring us back. I kept on falling forward, but Ulrich and Odd caught me every time.

"Hey Laura, can I talk to you before we go back?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Laura, would you be my girlfriend?" Ulrich asked.

"I am sorry Ulrich, but your destiny is with Yumi." I said.

"But Yumi was going out with Bo." Ulrich stated.

"No he wasn't. He told me that he knew that you two belonged together." I said.

"What you mean he wasn't gonna ask her to be his girlfriend?" Ulrich asked.

"No, he wasn't. He knew that you would find your way back to each other." I said.

"Thank you Laura." Ulrich said.

"No problem." I said.

"Ok kids, I'm bring you back now." Franz said.


	12. Chapter 12

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS. Enjoy!)

Chapter 12

Laura's POV

"Uncle Franz, how are we gonna fight XANA now? He has Bo's dark powers as well as his own." I asked.

"Well, Laura, your parents and I wrote a program that will allow the use of the Lyoko forms on earth." Franz said, "We wrote it in case we needed to fight back against anyone that would want to hurt you, but we never used it. It will take a little longer to get you kids back because XANA locked the scanner Bo used, so that he could kill him."

I felt the tears coming back but pushed them aside.

"Can you at least bring his body back? He deserves to at least be put to rest here on Earth." I said.

"I promise to find a way to get his body back here, Laura." Franz said.

"Thanks, Uncle Franz." I said.

"Ok I will bring Ulrich and Odd first. So are you two ready? Ok CODE FIGHTER. Program fighter activated. Return Ulrich, return Odd." Franz said as Ulrich and odd returned to earth.

After a few more minutes, we were all back on earth in our Lyoko forms.

"To bad we don't get our rides." Odd said.

"Well this will do we are gonna get revenge for Bo." Yumi stated.

"Thanks, you guys for sticking with me and not hating my brother." I said.

"He may have been an ass at times, but he always tried to do what was right." Ulrich said.

"Thanks, let's go get XANA and make him pay for what he's done." I shouted.

We ran out of the factory to see that XANA had an already left a path of destruction towards the park.

"We got to stop him." Aelita said as she looked at all the damage, "Thankfully, as long as no one dies, we can reverse the damage with the return to the past."

"Right, we got to hurry." I shouted as I took to the air.

"Laura, wait! Don't go off own your own." I heard odd shout.

"I wanted to kill XANA. He took another of my family from me. He knew that Bo would give his life for mine. He knew Bo would, and now I am gonna make him pay. I'm not gonna fight him alone so hurry up." I shouted as the others ran below me.

We got to the park to see XANA about to kill some kids from Kadic.

"Laser arrow." I heard odd attack XANA.

"Leave them alone, XANA!" Ulrich shouted.

"Yeah creep, we got a bone to pick with you." Yumi spat.

"You took a good friend from us. Now you gonna pay." Jeremy shouted.

"Ah, so the brats have their powers on Earth now." Xana chuckled.

"So what of it, you bastard." I said, "I am gonna make you suffer for taking my brother from me. LUMINARE!" As the attack neared XANA, he just waved it off like it was nothing.

"What the." But before I could finish XANA had back handed me to the ground.

"Leave her alone. EARTH RIPPER!" Odd shouted as he used his elemental attack.

"Child's play, cat boy." Xana sneered and sent the attack back at Odd sending him flying.

"FLAMES SLASH, WIND BLADES! Ulrich and Yumi sent their elemental attacks at XANA. He let the attacks hit and walked out unhurt.

"Is that the best you can do? You little brats." Xana laughed. Jeremy and Aelita were about to attack when XANA used Bo's dragon of the darkness flame to send both of them to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's POV

"Bo, wake up son." I heard a man say.

"Dad, I'm too tired to get up."

"You have to get up, son. Laura needs you. Your friends need you." I heard a woman say.

"Mom, is that you"

"Son, you are the ninja of light. You must get up." The man said.

"I can't believe XANA took all my power. He killed me. How can I get back up?" I shouted.

"No son, you're not dead. The darkness in your heart is dead. Let the power of light that is in your heart out, it will wake you back up and allow you to help Laura." The woman said.

"There is no light in my heart. It died the year you two died." I said.

"No, it didn't my son. You think it did, but it is still there. It just needs to be reawakened, my son." The man said.

"I will try Mom and Dad. I will try." I said.

"Good son. That is all we can ask of you." The woman said.

"Look inside yourself. It is there. Every time you protected Laura, it was the light in your heart that helped you. Not the darkness." The man stated.

"I feel it, dad. It's weird, but at the same time it feels right." I said.

"There you go, son." The woman said.

"It is only a flicker though." I said sadly.

"No son. It is only a flicker because you think it is." The woman stated.

"Son, see it as a raging flame, and it will be so." The man said.

"I see it. It is growing. It is so bright. This is what it feels like to be bathed in light." I said.

"Yes, my son, now go fight for this world, and protect Laura." The man and woman said at the same time.

"Bo, it can't be you are alive." I heard a man say. It was Uncle Franz.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Wow, your true powers are amazing, Bo." Franz said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well look at your self."

I walked over and looked at myself in the reflective metal of one of the scanner tubes.

I was in an all white ninja gi. My mask covered my mouth and nose only. My hair was pulled back. There was a katana on my side and one on my back. The Japanese symbol of light and life was on my head band. The black dragon that was on my arm was gone, but it was replaced by a white one. My eyes weren't the same. They were the same color, but different lighter. There was no angry at all.

"Well, were my sister and the others?" I asked.

"They are fighting XANA in the park." Franz said.

"Ok, I'm going to join them." I shouted as I left to go to the park. I was running faster than I have ever ran before. I got to the park to see XANA about to strike Laura down. I ran and drew the sword on my side and blocked XANA's sword with my own.

"What the hell? Who in the hell are you?" XANA shouted. The others were in shock that some one had saved them.

"I'm Bo Jones, the ninja of light." I shouted as I brought my sword into a balanced style.

"It can't be." I head Laura gasp.

"It is me, Laura, the real me. The brother I was before we were separated." I said.

"Alright Bo." I heard Ulrich shout.

"Let's go get him." Odd shouted.

"Yeah, we're gonna end this now." Yumi shouted.

"You're gonna pay for everything you've done, XANA." Jeremy shouted.

"Even with all the power you have, you will never beat us." Aelita shouted.

"With my brother beside me, I will never fail XANA." Laura shouted.

"Sorry, but this is my fight alone guys." I said.

"WHAT!" I heard them shout.

"You ready, XANA?" I shouted.

"I will kill you again, boy." Xana sneered.

"You can try, but you will fail." I smirked.

I charged XANA and the battle began.

"DARK BOMBS!" Xana shouted while throwing balls of dark energy at me.

"Nice try. My turn AURA BUSTER!" I shouted as I threw a beam of light energy at him striking him in the chest and sending him fifty yards away.

"Damn it! How can you have so much power?" XANA shouted.

"Cause, I fight others not just myself. The power of light will always cut through the darkness." I said.

"I will destroy you." Xana shouted as he charged me.

Our swords clashed many times. We sent energy attacks at each other and continued fighting for over an hour.

"Xana, you can't beat me. Not this time." I shouted.

"Bo, you and Laura are the only ones that can defeat XANA." I heard my dad's voice say to me.

"Right" I said.

"Laura, are you ready to end this, dear sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do it, big brother." Laura said.

"Look inside yourself and remember the training we received at our parents hands."

Laura closed her eyes and a white glow surrounded her and her cloths changed to that of a Japanese priestess except that it as all dark blue. Her hair was now pulled in to a bun and the rest flowed down her back. On the left side of her hair was done up in white beads. Her wings turned in to an arrow quiver filled with arrows. And her bow turned white as well.

"You read, Sis?" I said.

"Yes, brother." Laura said as she opened her eyes. I could see all the light and love that she held was in them.

"Ok, let's finish this." I shouted and drew my other sword, "The fangs of the dragon of light. DRAGON OF THE HOLY FLAME!" I shouted as I sent a powerful dragon of light at XANA.

"ANGEL ARROW!" Laura shouted as she sent arrow after arrow at XANA all of them striking him.

"Damn it, you little brats!" Xana shouted.

"Time to end this." I shouted as I ran forward and stabbed XANA through the chest.

"No! This can't be XANA shouted. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me bastard." Xana sneered as he stabbed his sword into my chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's POV

"No, no, no, no! Not again." I shouted as my brother was stabbed and started to fall.

"BO!" I heard the others shout.

"Bo, you can't do this to me again." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Laura I broke my promise to you. I said choking on some blood. Odd, please take care of Laura for me." I saw the tears flowing down Odd's face as he nodded, "Ulrich, Yumi, always look after each other."

"We will Bo." They said as Yumi put her face in Ulrich shoulder.

"And Jeremy and Aelita always be true to each other." I saw the tears from them all flowed freely now.

"And Laura." I heard him say as he wiped some tears off my face, "Never forget me please." I heard him choke out.

"I won't Bo. I promise you." I said with tears still running down my face.

"Thank you. Please go on living and be happy. Do it for me, alright." He said before his life faded.

"I will try. Goodbye, big brother." I said as I put a pendent that I made when I was little around his neck as my tears continued, and I closed his eyes.

"What's happening?" I shouted as Bo's body started to disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

Listen To Your Heart

By: Knightx and Demongirldog

(Author's Note: NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS. Enjoy!)

Chapter 13

Laura's POV

It has been a week since Bo gave his life to save ours and the world. I haven't been eating as much, talking to the others, or trying to keep my promise to Bo. It hurts too much. I just got him back a few months ago. I was still in my room crying. Odd has tried to tell me that Bo will always watch over me and be with me in my heart. I know this but it still hurts too much to do anything. I feel like it is wrong to be happy.

"Laura, come on. It's your birthday. You can't sit around and cry all day. You would make Bo sad to know that you're just moping around all day." I heard Aelita say from outside my door.

"I know Aelita, but I just want to be left alone." I sobbed.

"I know, but I won't let you." Aelita said, "Now come on. We're gonna go get you some food."

"Come on, Laura. If you don't eat your gonna hurt yourself." I heard odd say. "And I promised Bo that I would look after you, my love."

"Odd is right. Bo would be sad and mad at me if he saw what I was doing to myself." I opened the door to see everyone standing there. I was wearing one of Bo's shirts that were too long on me, and I was wearing a pair of pj pants. My clothes were baggy on me due to all the weight that I lost. I must had lost a good five pounds, or many more. My hair was mess, and my eyes were red and swollen from crying all the time.

"Laura, you're a mess." Yumi said.

"I'm sorry guys." I said.

"It's ok to be sad, Laura. We all miss him and know that you are hurting the most, but don't hurt yourself. It won't help." Jeremy said.

"I will try harder." I sniffed.

"That's all Bo wanted you to do." Ulrich said.

"Ok, Yumi and Aelita help Laura get ready, and we will wait here." Odd said.

"Ok" Yumi and Aelita said at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, we were all heading to Odd's and Ulrich's dorm for a private party. We had told Mr. Delmas that Bo had just disappeared. We were gonna wait one more week before Franz told them that he was found dead. We hadn't seen him in a few days. No one had. He called us to say that he was searching for Bo. We had cake and ice cream waiting on us in there dorm. I was kinds surprised that Odd hadn't eaten it yet.

"Ok let's get this party started." Odd said.

We had been eating and talking for about thirty minuets when the door opened.

It opened fully and there he was.

"It can't be? Bo? Is that really you?" I whispered.

"It is me, little sister. I am back." He said.

I ran to my brother and grabbed his shirt and started to cry into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"How are you here?" Odd asked in awe.

"Well, when I died, Laura gave me a pendent. You remember, Laura?" Bo asked, "Well it was a piece of the powers that Laura had just received, so you saved me once again, little sister." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember it, Bo." I said in to his chest.

"Well, it sent me back to Lyoko where Franz found me."

"But why didn't Franz tell us you were alive?" Yumi asked.

"That was my request. There was a chance that he couldn't bring me back. And if he couldn't, I didn't want you to get your hopes up. So I asked him not to say anything." Bo said, "I'm sorry Laura and everybody."

"It's ok. You're here now and that's what matters." I cried into his chest.

"Happy birthday, little sister."

"It is now that you back, Bo." I said no longer crying, but just hugging him now, "Promise me that you want leave me again, Bo. Please?"

"I will try and keep this promise. I will try my hardest." Bo stated.

"That's all I needed to hear, big brother. That's all I needed to hear." I said as I let go.

"Ok, now let's really get this party started." Bo shouted as he started tickling me.

"No fair, Bo." I said between gasps, "Stop it."

"No way, Jose." Bo said smiling.

"Come on please." I pleaded.

"Ok, Laura. I just need to hear your laugh and see your smile to make sure I was really back." Bo said laughing.

"Well, it's good to hear your true laugh again not the fake laugh." I said.

"I feel like a new person with out the darkness weighing me down." Bo said with a smile.

"It's good to see the life in your eyes. The fire that only someone who is truly alive has." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, you seem so easy going now." Odd said.

"It's good to have you back, Bo." Jeremy said walking up and shaking Bo's hand.

"We missed you, Bo." Yumi said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"You and Ulrich have been looking after each other like I asked you to?" Bo smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for all your help with XANA, Bo, and you too, Laura." Yumi and Ulrich said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Bo and I stated.

"Bo, I am glad your back." Aelita said as she threw her arms around Bo's neck.

"It's good to be back." Bo said returning the hug.

"It's good to be back. Now we can just be normal teens." I heard my brother said.

"Yeah Odd. I'm sorry that we got off to a bad start when we first meet, but I trust now that you will watch after and take care of Laura when I am not around." Bo stated.

"With my life." Odd said.

"Thanks" Bo said.

"We will all look after and protect each other because that's what friends for." Odd said.

And you know what? He is right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few weeks and it is summer time. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi got permission from their parents to stay with Bo, Aelita, and me at Uncle Franz's place. Odd and Jeremy have started training with my brother and Ulrich. They have both toned up really well. Ulrich and Yumi are closer than ever. Jeremy and Aelita have changed a little. Jeremy is now wearing contacts and is a little better at gym now. Aelita let her hair grow a little, but still wears a lot of pink.

Odd and I got part time jobs for the summer. We both work at the same place. Bo and Odd get along real well now. They even teamed up on April fools day and prank ever one of us as well as most of the school. Odd, Ulrich and Bo started doing better in school. Without XANA to bother us we had time to study. Bo, well, he is still very protective of me. He spends a lot of his time training. He seems happy, but I am not sure. He is able to hide how he really feels from the others, but not me. I think there is something missing in his life, but what it is, I don't know. I do know one thing though he will find it some how, some way, some day.

If there was anything our parents taught us is was always listen to your heart. It will never steer you wrong.


End file.
